


Cute

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Scully tells Ellen that Mulder is cute.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S1  
> A/N: From a tumblr prompt.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Ellen leans forward on her elbows, narrowly avoiding knocking over her glass of wine, her fingers laced together under her chin. “So,” she says, eyes sparkling, “tell me everything about your new partner.”

“Mulder?” Scully says, as if she has more than one. She sips at her wine, stalling. “There’s not much to tell. He’s a man of mystery.”

Ellen scoffs and picks up her wine. “Come on, Dana. I know you better than that.”

“I just met him a few weeks ago,” Scully protests, deliberately not thinking about the touch of Mulder’s fingers on the bare skin of her lower back in the hotel in Oregon. Now there’s a story Ellen would love to hear.

“Okay, start with what he looks like,” Ellen says. “Surely you’ve managed to figure that out in a few weeks.”

“He’s cute,” Scully says without thinking.

“He’s cute?!” Ellen gasps theatrically. “Mark it on the calendar. Dana Scully admitted a man was attractive.”

“He’s not a man!” Scully protests, and then fumbles as Ellen rolls her eyes. “Well, yes, he’s a man, but he’s not just A Man, he’s my coworker.”

“He’s your partner,” Ellen says, stressing the word until it sounds more suggestive than collegial.

“Anyway,” Scully says, tucking her hair behind her ears. “He’s not cute. He’s sort of…handsomely mismatched. Like antique furniture.”

Ellen lowers her chin back to her hand. “Hopeless.” She sighs into her glass of wine. “The guy’s either a dreamboat or he’s an armoire.”

“More of a bull in a china cabinet,” Scully says. “He gets in trouble a lot.”

Ellen smirks. “Going to get in trouble together, huh?”

Scully smirks back and sips her wine. “Not the way you’re imagining, but yes.”

“One of us has to have a good time here,” Ellen says. “Come on, Dana. He’s cute?”

“He’s cute,” Scully relents.

“And he’s a bad boy?” Ellen’s eyes gleam.

“In a way,” Scully tells her. “He’s certainly not a rule follower, but he is in law enforcement.”

“A bad boy for justice?” Ellen asks.

Scully laughs. “A cute bad boy for justice,” she says. “Like the kid the teacher used to make sit in the corner for pulling your pigtails, but with more government conspiracies.”

“I like him,” Ellen proclaims.

That makes two of us, Scully thinks, but instead of saying it, she just tops up both their wine glasses and changes the subject.


End file.
